WM/Treks/Log 4-2
Narrator: It is late in the afternoon of the first day of the delvers' latest expedition from Polisberg. They are somewhere in the mountains, walking through a narrow pass Ystävä: Ystava's arm is not broken! Although there was a bit of a scare there. Narrator: The pass is blocked by a bricked over gate. Several of the delvers are atop the gate, taking cover from a motley collection of zombies on the other side, while others struggle to get up the gate. GM: More like Ystava's hand is not snapped into floppy bits, though it was close. Artegal: Tactics: result: ?succeeded by 5 » Beltarne: Hooray! GM: It is the high holy day of Earth. The mana level, briefly wild in the morning, has returned to normal. Ystävä: is still stripped down to his furry union suit. Bedlam: Is carefully avoiding looking at Ystava while the minotaur climbs. Ystävä: Union suit. Not birthday suit. Ystävä: Onesie? Beltarne: begins loading his crossbow, mutting something about unholy internal organs under his breath. GM whispers to Beltarne: zombies are unliving but do have the skull and face hit locations. No vitals, though. GM whispers to Osgar: zombies are unliving but do have the skull and face hit locations. No vitals, though. GM whispers to Torvall: zombies are unliving but do have the skull and face hit locations. No vitals, though. Osgar: "So, how's 'e gettin' up, and once up, how ta get doon again?" GM: This band knows a lot about the undead. Beltarne: "Their heads are vulnerable. The rest of them much less so." Osgar: we do! Bedlam: "I will climb! But we will need to haul Mouser." Ystävä: frowns, pulls out a couple of potions, and squints at them. Beltarne: ((How high is this wall?)) GM: Also, looking at the rules again, you get a +5 to Climbing if you're secured in a rope and people are lifting you. GM: 17 yards tall. Ystävä: That would help Ystävä: "One is the one with the strong and one is the one with the nice feets." Torvall: continues to try and help the minotaur up. Beltarne: "Well what we have is great strength of feets, luckily" GM: However, it's going to be tricky to lift people without exposing the lifters to the zombie attacks - you'll still get cover and all, but they'll be attacking from behind or the flank at best. Ystävä: Hm? Ystävä: Through the 17' wall? Ystävä: Or do you mean down? Artegal: Artegal has a shield and can cover people. GM: They can lob shots over the parapet at people who are standing atop it and pulling on ropes. Ystävä: Aaaah, not on the haulee Artegal: Unless his shield is going to be eaten by the gobs. GM: Yeah, the haulers will be exposed. Going down on the far side... obviously the transportee is going to be pretty exposed then. Osgar: "who has ranged attacks worth spit? Me, Beltarne, Bedlam and who?" GM: The stuff oozes through armor, but doesn't dissolve inorganics. Your shield is metal, right? Ystävä: "I gots some axes." Bedlam: "I have a harpoon!" Osgar: "How about we take out the two gut throwers before we haul you big ones up?" Artegal: Shield is bronze-fitted wood. Artegal: So it'll probably eat through it eventually if I don't clean it fast. Narrator: Periodically, clumps of slime and flesh smash into the wall as the zombies attempt to attack the delvers. Beltarne: Let me know when my crossbow is loaded. Takes 20 sec. Ystävä: I think you have time Beltarne: Yup GM: You guys are behind the parapet and have total cover. You can pretty much plan and attack whenever you want. Beltarne: THis is why walls were invented! Osgar: who all is up on top right now? Beltarne: "How's this for a plan. Artegal, you stick near me. I pop up, aim at the gut throwers, and try to drop one, you see if you can stop them from covering me in their guts with your shield?" GM: Artegal, Beltarne, Torvall, and Osgar. Osgar: ok, I cast missile shield when Beltarne gets done readying the crossbow GM: Who is Osgar casting it on? Osgar: me! GM: Check. Osgar: I don't like goop Ystävä: Hee GM: The attacking types should move up the NE side of the wall. Osgar: extra time, lots of gestures, normal volume for +3 Osgar: Missile Shield result: ?succeeded by 8 -1 FP GM: Sounds fine. Artegal: I'm providing cover. Osgar: 4 FP for that then Osgar: equally from FP/ER Osgar: then charge up some explosive lightning Beltarne: I may have overestimated my ability to hit these things Ystävä: Aim Beltarne: I think I'm at -15 to hit one in the skull. from here Osgar: big gestures, normal volume charge to 4d size Ystävä: Aim gives you +2 per not +1... that's a start. Bedlam: invite to chat? Bedlam: sorry i'm late btw Osgar: remember, we're above so height doesn't matter for us GM: You get Acc+6 bonus to hit if you aim long enough. GM: Of course, you have to be partially exposed while you do that... Beltarne: Well, that's -4, so 8 or less. Beltarne: Then again, they're at -8 to hit me too Beltarne: Maybe more since I'm higher up. Osgar: Casting Explosive Lightning result: ?succeeded by 9 -1 FP Osgar: (( doh, ment to measure )) Osgar: "Don't stand behind me when I throw" GM: zombies keep erratically throwing guts and slime at the wall. well, at the delvers hiding behind the parapet, but it works out to the same. If anything else is going to happen, you guys need to act. Osgar: step up and throw it at corrupted 2 Osgar: well, it's hex Osgar: -4 range, +4 hex Beltarne: Points his crossbow at corrupt zombie 1 Beltarne: Aiming. GM: He also has -3 cover for the zombie in front of him. Osgar: the hex does? Osgar: or for beltarne? Beltarne: I'm 17 yards up GM: Yes, there happens to be a couple of zombies in the way. Artegal: ((The hex would, yes. Worst case? You miss by 3 or less and *hit the cover*.)) Beltarne: THe zombie in front of him isn't in between me and him Osgar: ok, I aim one second then Beltarne: Especially since I'm aiming at his skull Corrupt Zombie 1: Throws at Osgar as Osgar pops up result: ?failed by 3 » Corrupt Zombie 2: Throws at Beltarne as Beltarne pops up result: ?failed by 2 » Narrator: More slime spatters the parapets in front of Beltarne and Osgar. Corrupt Zombie 2: Begins rooting around its guts to get more ammo. GM: They're going to attack again in around 4-5 seconds. How long are Osgar and Beltarne aiming for? Beltarne: 3 seconds. Osgar: 2 sec Beltarne: That's still max, right? GM: You can aim as long it takes to build up to Acc+6 worth of bonus. Osgar: +2 per sec? GM: Right, at +2 per second. Beltarne: So I'll aim 6 seconds. GM: Osgar attacks after 2 seconds. Go! Osgar: I'll go 3 sec then GM: okay, after 3 seconds... the zombies are rearing back to throw guts at you. Osgar: Attack with Innate Attack (Projectile) result: ?succeeded by 9 Osgar: damage 9 Corrupt Zombie 2: Dodges, drops, and retreats! result: ?succeeded by 1 » Corrupt Zombies: zombies 1 and 10 do likewise result: ?succeeded by 2 » and result: ?failed by 5 » Osgar: damage is divided by 3 per hex away GM: Weak lightning blasts around the zombies, and they twitch slightly as they begin to regain their feet. Osgar: does it damage or stun them? Osgar: I begin casting again as soon as I can Corrupt Zombie 2: Resist stun result: ?succeeded by 1 » GM: Not very much if at all. Artegal: "Osgar, do you have a spell that would let me leap down there safely?" Artegal: "I'd be a fine distraction." GM: A few seconds later, the zombies are standing again and aiming gut balls at Beltarne. Osgar: is casting GM: Is Beltarne going to take his shot? Osgar: casting a regular LB Beltarne: Yeah, wasn't sure if they were gonna get another shot at me. Osgar: after my explosive one, 4d, takes one sec to cast, thrown the next GM: Beltarne gets his shot off 2 seconds after they stand. GM: Looks like Osgar may attack first, as he attacks immediately after they stand. Go Osgar - cast, then attack. Beltarne: skill 12 + AoA(Determined) (+1), braced (+1), acc + aim (+11), -range (-8), -skull (-7) = 10 or less! Osgar: Lightning result: ?succeeded by 6 -1 FP Osgar: -4 range, nothing else? is he still kneeling? Osgar: 4d for 1 FP GM: Nope, he just stood but he's not covered by the zombie in front of him. Beltarne: -6 for range, innit? GM: Right, Beltarne. Osgar: result: ?succeeded by 8 » Corrupt Zombie 2: Dodge! result: ?failed by 4 » Osgar: 14 Osgar: ^ damage Corrupt Zombie 2: shrieks but remains standing, though is clearly smoldering. result: ?failed by 1 » Beltarne: result: ?failed by 3 Beltarne: Luck Beltarne: result: ?succeeded by 3 Beltarne: result: ?succeeded by 7 Corrupt Zombie 1: Dodge! result: ?failed by 7 » Osgar: liked that, does it again Beltarne: Crossbow bolt does 10 (imp) Beltarne: Thunk! Corrupt Zombie 1: Looks crosseyed, briefly, and falls over. Beltarne: goes back to kneeling and moves back to other side to get ready to help everyone else up. Osgar: Lightning result: ?succeeded by 7 -1 FP Narrator: Beltarne's bolt shatters the layer of ice on the zombie's skull; the corpse drops to the ground. Osgar: net 1 FP Osgar: step as his shield get back in front Osgar: -3 for cover? GM: Yes. Osgar: aim for a sec then Osgar: result: ?succeeded by 4 » Corrupt Zombie 2: Dodges result: ?failed by 8 » Osgar: Lightning does 11 Narrator: More lightning smolders around the zombie. It shudders, spasms, and eventually stops moving, collapsing on the ground. Artegal: "Well. That worked." Osgar: "Alright, no more guts for now" Beltarne: "Of course it worked." Narrator: The other zombies continuing moaning and shouting, slurred and hard to understand dwarvish words. They move up to the wall and pound on it, then move back and shake their fists at the delvers. Torvall: "Should we continue to kill them with ranged attacks as long as we can?" Beltarne: "Lets get everyone else up here first, lad." Torvall: "Alrighty." Beltarne: There's crenelations up here, Mark? GM: Yes. Torvall: moves over to help Beltarne with the hauling of the bigger party members. Osgar: I'll let missile shield drop when it comes up, resting while people climb Beltarne: We already have a rope down for them to grab, yeah? GM: Sure, but it only holds 600 lbs. Beltarne: I fold my spider silk cord in half, loop it around the crenelation, then toss the rest down Osgar: didn't we have two so Ystava could make it? Bedlam: that's what i thought Beltarne: 50 yards of 360 lb test becomes 25 yards of 720 test! Beltarne: Magic! Bedlam: you're a mathmagician GM: Uhm... you have like 5 lbs of slack over Ystava's weight, whatever that was. GM: Enough for his tunics, not for his boots. Ystävä: Ystava's 590 lbs Ystävä: +15 for furry unitard and boots Ystävä: ish Ystävä: but still nowhere near 720 when he's stripped to his underpands. Ystävä: underpants. Ystävä: Thus, underpands stripping! Ystävä: That was the whole POINT. Beltarne: Well, combined with the other (previous) rope it's now effectively a 1220 lb test Bedlam: that's good, because a minotaur striptease would otherwise be disturbing GM: I think you guys were using Beltarne's old 3/8" rope, not his new 3/16" spidersilk cord. Since he hadn't told me he bought it last time. Beltarne: If we had more rope we could use the crenelations and the mules to make a pulley Beltarne: Maybe, whatever, we got enough to get him up Beltarne: Lets make with the climbing checks, yes? Osgar: is it bad we find the minotaur stripping more disturbing than a zombie that throws it's own acidic guts at us? Ystävä: I'm not stripping Ystävä: Jeeze. Torvall: ((Bom chicka wah wah...)) Ystävä: He's got a tunic on! Ystävä: Very victorian underwere. Only, fur. Osgar: ok, burlesque then GM: Fine by me. Ystava and Bedlam climb at +5, but whoever is helping is going to spend a FP for all the pulling and all. Beltarne: We do so! Beltarne: Many hands make light work Ystävä: result: ?succeeded by 9 Beltarne: "Everyone HEAVE! HO! HIP HOP HOORAY! HO!" Ystävä: glares at Beltarne. "You doin that with the wrong." Artegal: I spend half FP for the exertion, rounding down to 0? Artegal: (Very fit for the win.) GM: Sounds like, Artegal. Beltarne: And bedlam is going to tie up Mouser for us to lift? Bedlam: yep GM: You guys can also pull up Mouser if Mouser makes a Climbing +5 (or DX roll if he doesn't have it). Getting down is a different challenge. Ystävä: starts putting his stuff back on. Mouser: Climbing result: ?succeeded by 12 Beltarne: I am concerned that this may be very bad for escaping. GM: ... yeah, kind of the point, Beltarne. Osgar: "Bah, it's the OTHER side that should worry you for that." Beltarne: "That's what I'm saying. We should have an exit strategy planned in case we need to leave in a hurry." Narrator: The ground below, and the zombies, is covered in a thin layer of ice. It steams slightly as it melts, making the far side of the pass misty. Ystävä: "So, with the smashing of the icy guys." Beltarne: I try shouting something in Dwarven at the zombies. They respond intelligibly at all? Ystävä: (( "Something!" )) GM: Not particularly. GM whispers to Beltarne: They're mostly shouting "brains" in accented Polisberg Dwarven. You think - you're not very fluent in the local dialect. Beltarne: Okay, just checking. Osgar: "So, ranged barrage on the blighters?" Beltarne: "So, anyone have a good plan?" Beltarne: "That'd work. Slow." Osgar: (( how long did hauling people up take? )) Bedlam: "Plan? I thought the plan was to get up this wall. I call this a success." Artegal: "I head down first, and hold them off while the rest of you climb down." Ystävä: What's the stone wall like on the far side? I see it narrows. GM: It takes about 6 minutes to pull everyone up and let Ystava get his armor on. Most of that time spent letting Ystava get his armor on. Ystävä: Any bonuses for using the corner of the wall and the cliff? Torvall: has a crossbow as well, just didn't want to crowd the front when they were lobbing at us. Ystävä: er, cliff walls Ystävä: not stone wall, but that's good to know too. Osgar: "I think we should at least eliminate the ice ones before you go down and try to ice skate in boots." Beltarne: "Does anyone else have rope?" Artegal: ((Ystava shouldn't put his armor on 'till we're on the ground. Ystävä: Yas. Beltarne: "It'd be nice if we could get Ystava down without him having to disrobe." Torvall: "I have 10 yards of 3/8" " Ystävä: YOu've got a lot of time to stop him then Narrator: The pass continues through the mountains for a hundred yards or so before it turns so much that you can no longer see down it. Artegal: Yeah. Beltarne: "Alright, first up lets all have a shot at the ice ones." Osgar: "How do you plan to get back up quick if there ends up being a mob of them father in?" GM: What are people with crossbow's skills? Torvall: pulls out his crossbow from its sling and starts aiming at Icy Zombies 1's skull. Beltarne: "Idea. Lets toss the rope down see if they can climb up it." Beltarne: 12 Torvall: ((15 crosbow here)) Ystävä: is apparently being stopped from dressing. Ystävä: will look to see if he can dislodge a throwing rock from the cliff face. Bedlam: ((What's the range? I could ready my harpoon.)) Beltarne: ((around -6)) Bedlam: ((I mean, how high up are we? GM: 18 yards actual distance. Osgar: (( I take it the ice ones are using the others as cover? )) GM: Yes, the ice ones have cover. Artegal: loops the rope around the crenellation, tests it, and prepares to start climbing down. "Cover me from up here. Do NOT douse me in Holy Water." Beltarne: "Wait." Beltarne: "Lets see if they can climb a rope first." Torvall: So bonuses and penalties for icy zombie just about cancel out? Beltarne: "If not, we can leave it once we move on with no danger of them escaping." Artegal: drops the rope to the ground, and watches for a sudden rush to climb it. Bedlam: ((You know, I kinda need that rope for my harpoon.)) Ystävä: Which rope? We ahve several. Torvall: My xbow is only acc 4 tho. Beltarne: We drop my spider silk one, doubled up. Beltarne: Looped around a crenalation just like last time. GM: Okay, in order: zombies ignore the rope. There's about a -14 penalty to shoot the ice zombies in the skull. Crossbows with maximum aiming reduces that penalty to -4. Ystävä: And a rock? Beltarne: Well that's promising. GM: Rock penalties are -8 with maximum aiming. Bedlam: ((nvm - i don't stand a chance with a harpoon)) Beltarne: sits beside Torval and sights in on Icy Zombie 2's skull Ystävä: I will totally hock a rock at some guy while Artie is faffing about with ropes. Osgar: I'll cast a 4d LB and aim at IZ#1's head for 5 sec Torvall: Shhoting at Ice Zombie 1's head after maximum aiming time: result: ?succeeded by 0 » Osgar: Lightning result: ?succeeded by 11 -2 FP Ystävä: Icy Zombie 1 if Torvall doesn't take him out first GM: ... basically, if you guys are going to stay on the wall and hit the zombies in their skulls with ranged weapons, it will take about 30 shots to kill them all. So we can just assume you expend the ammo and move on. Beltarne: result: ?succeeded by 4 Beltarne: Okay! Osgar: -3-5+9 Torvall: Works for me! Osgar: ok Ystävä: I'm expending rocks. Torvall: How many shots total? An how many are recoverable? Artegal: ((I really do prefer the assumption that 'ammo used is not recoverable'.)) Torvall: I only have 12 shots total... Artegal: ((I went with that on Marik, though he made a practice of digging expensive arrowheads out of his defeated foes.)) GM: Osgar expends 12 fatigue, Ystava throws 10 rocks, and Beltarne and Torvall use up 4 bolts each. Osgar fatigue can be traded for bolts on a 1:1 basis. Bolts shot into zombies are not recoverable. Beltarne: ((DCed, back.)) Torvall: I'll trade 2 bolts for Osgar GM: Uhm, Torvall firing 6 bolts or 2? Torvall: 6 GM: Check. Osgar: well, I could dial back to 2d bolts, and some of mine will be free if I roll well Narrator: As the ice zombies drop, the ice quickly melts. Osgar: 2d bolts are free Beltarne: Meh, I don't use X-bow bolts enough to worry about it. Beltarne: And you can rest. Torvall: Same here Osgar: true Beltarne: Und now we climb down! Beltarne: So no one aside from me has more than 17 yards of rope, right? Osgar: carries no rope Bedlam: nah, we got way more than that Beltarne: Who does? Bedlam: me GM: As I understand it: Torvall has 30 yards of 3/8" rope. Bedlam has 30 yards of 3/4" rope. Beltarne has 30 yards of 3/8" rope and 50 yards of 3/16" spidersilk cord. Ystävä: And I think Ystava has some, one sec. Beltarne: Oh, and Mark, is it okay if I bring my shovel with me from the Mule? Still won't put me over medium. Bedlam: 50 yards of 3/4 Torvall: oh yeah 30yds...misread sheet GM: Sure. Actually, people should indicate what stuff from their marching load they're taking along. Torvall: If we are leaving behind the mule, I bring my entire march load. Artegal: Just the combat load for Artegal. Osgar: I can carry ~50 lbs. of stuff on my carpet for people Beltarne: Okay, is it alright if we leave Bedlam's rope here in case we need to rapidly egress? Ystävä: Just checking Ystävä: No, bedlam needs that for his Harpoon Beltarne: He can borrow my spidersilk till we get back. Bedlam: yeah, that's a better idea than hauling around 25 pounds of rope GM: okay. Beltarne: So long as 360 lbs is okay instead of 1100 lbs Ystävä: Ystava is going to bring his 54 lb Big Personal Stuff bag. Beltarne: Try not to harpoon anything really gargantuan Ystävä: (and has 30 yhards of 3/4" cable Beltarne: Wait, you do? Ystävä: Yes. Beltarne: THen lets use your rope. Ystävä: All righty then, that saves me 15 lbs Ystävä: wait, that's in the other bag, crap which has the wine! I can't leave my wine! Ystävä: Ok, one sec. GM: Okay, climbing rolls at +5 for anyone being lowered down on the other side. Someone is going to have to climb down, because Osgar can't lower the last strongman without using magic. Beltarne: I lower my pack with someone, I'll be the last one down. Torvall: OK...what order do we go down? Ystävä: Correction, bringing the 54 lb Stuff Bag, plus tent, bedroll, trail rations. The rope from the STuff Bag is being left behind hanging from the wall. Torvall: Ystava first? Ystävä: EHeh, don't want him landing on you? Artegal: Artegal first. Torvall: It was a concern... Artegal: Then Ystava. Bedlam: taking backpack, leaving behind that rope, climbing gear, and grapnel so it's all ready to go back up Beltarne: Mark: In addition to normal marching load, taking shovel and two days extra rations. GM: Check. Artegal: I don't expect to be at the delve site more than the rest of today. Beltarne: Me neither. Ystävä: Optimist. Osgar: has all his gear Ystävä: So. 211.46 GM: As a note, the sun is going down. It will be dark in a few hours. Ystävä: lbs total. Standard load + Bigstuff - rope, + Fine Trail rations, bedroll, tent. Ystävä: See. Optimist. Ystävä: Cheap trail rations have been eaten by now. Artegal: In that case, hauling along full march load because that's easiest to track. GM: On with the climbing rolls. Ystävä: ... yeah fuck it. Ystävä: Pardon. Ystävä: But I'm already Heavy. Ystävä: Fussing about with bits not worth it. Beltarne: Climbing rolls for all! Ystävä: result: ?succeeded by 6 Bedlam: Climbing result: ?succeeded by 6 Torvall: Climb (+5 (help), -4 (enc)): result: ?succeeded by 0 » Ystävä: dresses and assembles his gear at the bottom, as instructed. Mouser: Climbing result: ?succeeded by 13 Beltarne: Climbing result: ?failed by 1 Torvall: "Catch the dwarf!" Beltarne: Luck up, Mark? GM: Yes. Beltarne: Luck Beltarne: Climbing result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 8 Beltarne: That'll do Beltarne: rapells down perfectly. Narrator: Beltarne starts to slip on the rope, but then catches himself and rappels down in a smooth, dramatic movement. Osgar: zips over the wall after the hilarity of "Big people on ropes" is over Beltarne: "Before I left the Clanhome I was in the 10th Mountain Division." Artegal: Climb: result: ?succeeded by 6 » Osgar: "What, you climb them on the insides too?" Beltarne: "Yup" Osgar: "..." Osgar: (( how long does the gear sorting/climbing take? )) Torvall: And the searching of zombie corpses for anything remotely valuable... Narrator: The delvers sort themselves out, and walk a distance through the pass. It eventually opens up to a low, wide valley, ringed by steep mountain slopes. A rough road leads to a wooded village of ruined houses, built low in an old dwarven style. A walled manor house is barely visible down the road, a wisp of smoke coming the house behind the wall. GM: Osgar: about 10 minutes. The zombies had no valuables: rotted clothes in an old dwarven style, nothing else. Ystävä: "So, zombies with the fire?" Ystävä: Does it smell like woodsmoke/fireplaces? Ystävä: Cooking? Ystävä: Or, like burning fire zombies of bleh? Osgar: ok, down two from zapping then GM: Oily, rotten, and whiffs of brimstone Ystava. Beltarne: "Demons?" Artegal: "Most likely." Beltarne: "Great. I really need to study up on these things if we're going to keep running into them." Ystävä: "Stinky." GM: The research said there are elemental demons in the village. Beltarne: Well that's what I get for not paying attention Beltarne: Are we less than a mile from the village? GM: Uhm...? Sure. Osgar: the demons created the elemental zombies, no clue if they're still here too Beltarne: TIme for new trick! Beltarne: Seeker GM: What are you casting Seeker on? Ystävä: Bets on demonic influence lingering if the zombies are lingering. Ystävä: 2 left Ystävä: But progress is sloooooow suddenly. Beltarne: So it's gonna be -5 because I've never seen the Key, and -2 for being a mile away. But I'm gonna be doin the whole mojo for +3. So 12 or less. Beltarne: Sound good, Mark? GM: Sure. So that's... 1.5 minutes of casting time? GM: Roll it, Beltarne. Ystävä: Dooone Osgar: (( BOOM loaded )) Torvall: Loaded here too...took a bit. Bedlam: loaded Beltarne: result: ?failed by 1 Beltarne: Damn it Beltarne: Oh well, worth a try. GM: One try per week. Osgar: "What were you looking for there friend?" Beltarne: Yup Beltarne: "The Key Osgar: "I could give it a try" Beltarne: "The reason we're here, aside from putting an end to some of these foul travesties." Beltarne: "Certainly" Osgar: "If you think it's worth the time" Osgar: so, -7 + 3? Beltarne: describes the key as accurately as possible from the rumors we've been given. Beltarne: Yup Osgar: Seeker result: ?succeeded by 6 -1 FP Osgar: followup with trace! Osgar: assuming that really worked and it's not somewhere else GM whispers to Osgar: you get a clear image of the key, buried in a chest in small village near a beach. Osgar whispers: how far? GM whispers to Osgar: More than a mile is all you can tell. Ystävä: Y'all can cast that stuff ceremonially together, I think, if you both know it. Osgar: Trace result: ?succeeded by 10 -2 FP Osgar: not sure what the long distance mods should be for that Osgar: less than -5? Osgar: "I see it as in a chest in a small village near a beach" GM whispers to Osgar: It's northwest of you, about 16 miles away. Osgar: "Northwest, about 16 miles" Ystävä: "Dat not here." Beltarne: "Well, that's the payday. Should we check here first?" Artegal: "We should explore the village, at least." Artegal: "After all that time spent on the wall." Osgar: "Er, it's not here, but there might be other loot here." Beltarne: "Right. Looks like the manor is the point of interest." Ystävä: "An there's the smoke." Artegal: "Right. Onward!" Beltarne: "Exactly, friend. Hit the nail on the head, you have." Artegal: takes point. Beltarne: follows Artegal. Osgar: sicks on Art's shield flank GM: Arrange yourselves and more up to the first fork in the road -- or whatever way you're going. Torvall: suggests being on the look out for pit falls and other traps. Dungeons aren't the only things that can be dangerous. Ystävä: is on the look out for on fire zonbies of demoness. Torvall: "Zonbies? Are they worse than regular zombies?" Osgar: I totally use my gizmo for some paut and drink it Narrator: The delvers move through a mostly silent village. The buildings are long ruined, battered and burnt, scarred by heavy fighting. Narrator: As they move past the first fork, Ystava hears and smells a bunch of zombies. Moments later, a horde of zombies comes from a ruined house, moaning in dwarvish, and more moans and groans soon sound out throughout the building. GM: Combat starts. No one is surprised here. GM: Mouser is up. Bedlam: ((what's the stealth situation?)) GM: Stealth rolls to hide are made at a base -12. Bedlam: bleh GM: You're standing on a road in the middle of no where when you're attacked. This is not stealthy time. Your special abilities apply normally. Bedlam: okay, how about nearby cover? GM: What you see is what you get. Bedlam: moves in front of Bedlam and grows at the zombies. Bedlam: all out defense Bedlam: # GM: That's for mouser, right? Bedlam: whoops, yeah Bedlam: thought i had impersonate Artegal: Drop pack as a free action, moving to Light encumbrance. Move forward. Artegal: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Torvall: ((Hooray ...initiatives!!)) Ystävä: Drop pack as a free action, moving to MEDIUM encumbrance. Ker. Bedlam: drop pack as free action, light encumberance i believe... ready harpoon Ystävä: Blah, sorry. Ystävä: Didn't mean to hit enter ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: Drop pack as a free action, moving to MEDIUM encumbrance. Sigh. Ystävä: Move up. Ystävä: *** ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Torvall: Drop pack and move...slowly Beltarne: Drop pack as free action, move to follow Artegal. Torvall: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: oops went aheas sorry ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: notes his cover had left Osgar: begin casting blur 5FP and step Osgar: ### ROUND1: YOU ARE UP, Horde Zombie 1! Osgar: +2 for loud Zombies: En masse, the zombies surge forward. Ice forms in a broad circle around the ice zombies as they stagger forward. Two of the zombies start aiming at Beltarne. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Torvall: How big is the zone of ice around the ice zombies? GM: Large. Bedlam: moving to the front Artegal: Is it standard Bad Footing (-2 attack. -1 defense) or is it magically worse? Mouser: moving to the front, even Torvall: Like 5 yards? Or even bigger? GM: Bigger. Torvall: Wow...ok Bedlam: growls at the zombies. GM: You haven't reached it, Artegal. Ystävä: predicts "Ice Slick". Ystävä: As in the spell on the wiki. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Artegal! Bedlam: ((i gotta get this impersonate to work on whichever one i have clicked)) Artegal: AoD (Dodge) and approach at half move, worried about slippery terrain. GM: Still not in range. ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: how far can i move while aiming? half move? Artegal: Step. GM: You can step. Bedlam: oh. nvm. i'll just move up ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: Continue moving! Ystävä: *** ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Also move! Beltarne: ### ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Moving! Again. OMG! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Torvall: Two big things in my way! Osgar: cast my spell! Ystävä: Two big things to hide behind Torvall: That too! Osgar: Blur result: ?succeeded by 10 -2 FP GM: You can move through them. Osgar: -3 total Osgar: step! ROUND2: YOU ARE UP, Horde Zombie 1! Torvall: I think I'd end up inside them... Torvall: Is that a valid position? GM: Torvall: yes. Zombies: Zombies advance. Torvall: ok...I end there then. Narrator: The air near the zombies is bitterly and unnaturally cold, sucking the warmth from the delvers as the ice zombies advance. Zombies: Zombies advance. Zombies: Other zombies step forward, still aiming at Beltarne. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! GM: Everyone but Bedlam and Osgar needs to make an HT+1 roll or lose 1 FP at the start of their turn as the icy cold saps their energy. GM: That's "Roll at the start of your turn", btw. Mouser: move to in front of beltarne Mouser: Health check result: ?succeeded by 1 Torvall: Fit and/or hard to subdue add to that roll? Ystävä: Fit always does Artegal: Fit would. Narrator: The air gets colder as mouser advances. GM: Fit does, hard to subdue doesn't help. Mouser: growls as he takes a protective stance in front of the dwarf. ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Artegal! Torvall: Didn't think so, but the effect may have had some weird things that helped against it... Bedlam: ((how about temperature tolerance?)) Artegal: keeps shuffling forward, sword point low and shield up. Artegal: ### Ystävä: Temperature tollerance! Ystävä: Eheh. Artegal: AoD: Dodge for me. GM: Artegal finds the footing suprisingly firm. GM: Also, roll HT+1. Artegal: HT: result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 10 » GM: Okay, Artegal gets +3 on HT rolls to avoid freezing until he fails. Artegal: "I hail from the Court of the Mist, creatures. Your cold will not touch me." ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: aiming at zombie 7 ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Bedlam: oh wait - and step Bedlam: okay? GM: Sure. Ystävä: Health check result: ?succeeded by 4» Bedlam: ((i'm doing good tonight - forgot the ht check)) Bedlam: ((what's the word on temperature tolerance?)) GM: You're not in range, Bedlam. And temperature tolerance helps. GM: Ystava is just running forward? ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Health check result: ?succeeded by 3 Beltarne: Ready Hatchet and step. Beltarne: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: HT(13) (+1 for fit): result: ?succeeded by 0 » Torvall: Fast draw sword: result: ?succeeded by 0 » GM: Just moving up? okay. Torvall: Yes Torvall: ### ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: step, cast lightning, loud +2 Osgar: Casting Lightning result: ?succeeded by 4 -1 FP Osgar: oh, 4d, 2-1=1 FP Osgar: done ROUND3: YOU ARE UP, Horde Zombie 1! Zombies: Zombie 5 makes an all-out (determined) flying tackle on Torvall result: ?succeeded by 7 » DA-6/-3 Artegal: If I do a Slip, can I get in to do the block on that tackle? >.> GM: Sure, Artegal, gives you a -1 on the Block, though. Artegal: Block: result: ?succeeded by 4 » Artegal: swats the creature out of the air with 25 lbs of shield. Zombies: hmmm... 33.8 Zombies: Zombie 7 makes an all-out (determined) flying tackle on Artegal result: ?succeeded by 1 » DA-6/-3 Artegal: Feverish dodge. result: ?succeeded by 6 » Bedlam: "Hey, that messes up my shot!" Bedlam: hates it when foes don't cooperate. Torvall: Defenses are -1 from ice? Zombies: Zombie 8 makes an all-out (determined) flying tackle on Artegal result: ?succeeded by 1 » DA-6/-3 GM: Torvall, no. Torvall: ok good GM: Also, defend. Artegal: What are the consequences to being hit by a flying tackle? Possible knockdown, knockback, light damage? Bedlam: knockdown GM: Yes. Torvall: I need to defend? I thought Artegal blocked it. GM: Artegal blocked 1 of the 3 zombies that just charged you. Torvall: I see them as charging Artegal GM: One of them jumped Artegal, who dodged, and the third went for you. Artegal: Feverish Dodge: result: ?succeeded by 6 » GM: Ooops, went for Torvall, didn't update the text. Sorry! Artegal: (I see one attack on Torvall and two for me.) GM: 1 on Artegal, 2 for Torvall. Artegal: Ah. I'll keep my FP, then. Torvall: Alright....feverish dodge: result: ?succeeded by 0 » Zombies: Also 4 Torvall: Block: result: ?succeeded by 1 » Zombies: And 5 and 16 Narrator: More zombies emerge from the ruins to the northwest, moaning and shouting. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Mouser: moves to protect Beltarne from the zombies. Mouser: step, and wait for zombie to try to approach beltarne Mouser: and the action will be a pounce Mouser: oh yeah GM: Okay, here's the trick on the zombie cold aura: you roll at HT-3, -4 the range penalty to the zombie (so +4 at 10 yards, +3 at 7 or more, +2 at 5 or more, +1 at 3 or more, and +0 at 2 or less). Also, you take a cumulative -1 penalty until you fail, at which poiint the penalty resets. Mouser: Health check result: ?succeeded by 1 Osgar: (( behind me or to my north? )) Bedlam: oh... looks like mouser failed then GM: Osgar: sounds like it to you. Mouser failed the HT roll with penalties, loses 1 FP. Osgar: so, both? GM: Sounds like they're behind you somewhere, Osgar. Osgar: ah Bedlam: i can see a zombie on the edge of my vision ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Artegal! Artegal: Step back out of what I think is CC. Artegal: Unless it's not. Bedlam: alerts the others about the zombies in the building. GM: HT-3 roll to resist FP loss, Artegal. And the zombies are on the ground, so they're bad footing but not CC. Artegal: I think I'm out of CC, but the zombie model is on the border of the hex, so. Artegal: Screw it. THAT hex is clear, that much I know. Artegal: HT: result: ?succeeded by 7 » Artegal: Telegraphed sword swing to the neck of Zombie 7. Artegal: Broadsword: result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 13 » Ystävä: Gratzi Artegal: Natural 4 is indeed a real crit despite telegraphing. GM: Head critical hit! Halve DR + Major Wound Effects Artegal: Someone roll hte crit effect for me. :P Artegal: Damage is 2 cut Artegal: Damage is 8 cut Ystävä: Luck? Artegal: No, I told the roller '2d+2' the first time, not '2d6+2'. :P Ystävä: aaa Artegal: So half DR, cutting to the neck is doubled. Narrator: Artegal's sword finds a crack in the ice on the zombie's neck, and he half-severs the spinal column. The dead dwarf spasms and stops moving. Artegal: I suspect a decapitation, which is only appropriate for zombies. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: can i turn to face zombie 24 and start aiming? Artegal: "Torvall, stay on my flank!" GM: Yes. Bedlam: takes aim at the zombie coming out the door. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! GM: Ystava rolls HT-2 to resist cold. Ystävä: Health check result: ?succeeded by 2» Ystävä: Zombie #7 catches a horn through the face! Ystävä: Horn Thrust to SM 0: result: ?succeeded by 4 » (SM0) GM: It dies some more. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! GM: Beltarne rolls HT-2 to avoid FP loss. Beltarne: TURN! Beltarne: Health check result: ?succeeded by 3 Beltarne: Will check result: ?succeeded by 4 Beltarne: Booooo Zombies: Resist result: ?succeeded by 1 » Beltarne: Actually, luck Beltarne: Health check result: ?CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 13 Beltarne: Health check result: ?succeeded by 7 Beltarne: I'll take the 13 GM: Fair enough. GM: Don't forget the FP cost for the turning. ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Resist Aura with HT(13) (+1 for fit,-4 aura,-1 continued exposure): result: ?failed by 3 » Beltarne: And that should be 14. I was selecting HT instead of Will. GM: Lose an FP, TOrvall. Torvall: Step back and swing at zombie 5's neck: result: ?succeeded by 5 » Torvall: 5 is under there some where yes? Torvall: if not then #8 GM: RIght. GM: Roll damage. Torvall: 10 cut Ystävä: 7 is still targetable. Is it actually dead-dead (or we think it is anyways)? GM: Dead dead. 5 mostly stops moving, too. Torvall: ### ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: zap IZ#2 at -5 range? GM: and -4 for your allies being in the way. Osgar: um, they're not in CC or even close GM: They're between you and him! Osgar: can I take a step up and avoid them? GM: I don't see how. Osgar: ok, aim I guess, and look around, prolly step ROUND4: YOU ARE UP, Horde Zombie 1! Narrator: Muttering and moaning, most of the zombies fall back. Zombies: Zombies fall back, at the stagger, except for #8 who crawls and the corrupt zombies, who keep aiming at Beltarne and step forward. Zombies: Zombies 21-24 move south, skirting the turning range and heading toward Bedlam. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Bedlam: what's the ht roll this time? GM: HT-1 for Mouser. Mouser: Health check result: ?failed by 3 Narrator: Mouser shivers in the supernaturally cold air. Mouser: continue to wait Bedlam: "Not to alarm anyone, but there's four zombies flanking us. Maybe more. Right behind you, Osgar." ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Artegal! Artegal: "Osgar, Ystava, Bedlam - handle the zombies in the rear! Torvall, stick with me!" Artegal: steps forward and dispatches Zombie 8 on his way as he advances. Ystävä: "OK, got them sneaky guys!" Artegal: Move and Attack, swinging for the neck of Zombie 8: result: ?failed by 4 » GM: Also, another HT-3 roll to resist cold for Artegal. Artegal: HT: result: ?succeeded by 1 » ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Bedlam: i'm going to aim another round GM: Okay. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! GM: Ystava rolls at -2 to avoid cold. Ystävä: Health check result: ?succeeded by 2» Ystävä: Turns and runs back toward the zombies. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: MOAR TURNING! Beltarne: And step. ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Beltarne: ### Torvall: Resist Aura with HT(13) (+1 for fit,-2 aura distance,-0 continued exposure): result: ?succeeded by 3 » Torvall: Telegraphed swing at zombie 8's neck: result: ?succeeded by 11 » Torvall: Damage 9 cut. Narrator: The zombie collapses under Torvall's cut. Torvall: Turn to help Bedlam and step if I can. Torvall: ### ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Osgar! Osgar: zap IZ#2 -5 range, -4 people in the way, +2 aim Osgar: result: ?succeeded by 6 » GM: Looks good. Zombies: Ice Zombie 2 dodges! result: ?failed by 1 » Osgar: Lightning does 11 Osgar: stun at -1 per 2 HP done Osgar: and step Narrator: Ice smoulders and cracks off of the zombie, but the damage to the flesh below seems minimal and it staggers on. Zombies: Also, avoid stun result: ?failed by 1 » ROUND5: YOU ARE UP, Horde Zombie 1! Zombies: Zombies 21-24 run along the edge of the turning, trying to reach Bedlam. Zombies: Corrupt Zombie 2 steps north and throws slime at Beltarne, who is covered by Mouser result: ?failed by 2 » Narrator: Mouser makes a good wall, protecting Beltarne with his own flesh. GM: Mouser can dodge if he wants. Bedlam: yelps but stands still. Bedlam: sigh Mouser: yelps but stands still. Osgar: (( doesn't he still have to roll to hit? )) Artegal: ((Missed by the value of the cover, hits the cover.)) GM: No, Mouser provided -4 in cover protection, attack missed by less than 4. GM: Mouser needs to roll HT-2 to resist the worse effects of the slime. Osgar: you still have to roll Mouser: Health check result: ?failed by 4 Bedlam: uh oh Zombies: Icy zombie 2 tries to recover from stun result: ?failed by 2 » Zombies: But shutters and shakes instead. Zombies: Corrupt zombie does 8 damage to Mouser. GM: Mouser's fur burns and flesh sizzles as the corrupt flesh eats into his flesh. Mouser: squeals. ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Mouser! Bedlam: ht roll? GM: At no penalty, but yes. Mouser: Health check result: ?succeeded by 6 Mouser: whimpers but continues to protect Beltarne. ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Artegal! Artegal: I am reminded: Inspiring Leadership: result: ?succeeded by 12 » Artegal: Everyone's got +1 to Fright Checks, Will rolls to resist mind control or fear, and self-control rolls applicable to combat. Artegal: Until someone shuts me up. Artegal: Charge Home: Targeting Corrupt Zombie 2. result: ?succeeded by 3 » Artegal: Everyone's got +1 to attack rolls and defenses against that guy. Artegal: Now, I move. Artegal: ### GM: also, you need to roll HT-5 to resist freezing. Artegal: HT: result: ?succeeded by 4 » Artegal: I'm assuming the +3 from the crit success is still there. Artegal: For a net 'HT+0', -5+3+2 (very fit). GM: Until you fail a HT roll to resist freezing, you still get it. Artegal: Either way, made that. ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Bedlam! Artegal: Also, at -2 to defenses because I'm busy shouting orders. Artegal: (From Charge Home) Osgar: so we all target that guy now? or previous orders stand? Bedlam: step forward, throw harpoon - that's a total of +2 mods... i don't think these guys need DA, but I'll take it Artegal: Previous orders stand, I'm just giving myself a boost for when I get there. GM: no, you aimed twice, it's +4. Bedlam: and -2 for range GM: ah, okay, I missed that. Bedlam: Throw Harpoon result: ?succeeded by 5 » Zombies: Dodge result: ?CRITICALLY FAILED by 10 » Bedlam: oh man Beltarne: HAH Bedlam: not that it matters, but that should have been a -1 dodge Beltarne: I mean, my condolences. Bedlam: Harpoon does 10 (imp) Narrator: Bedlam's harpoon spears through the zombie, ripping to chest from the hips. Bedlam: any blowthrough damage to the one behind him? Bedlam: and... fast draw my sword Bedlam: Fast-Draw (Two-Handed Sword) result: ?succeeded by 8 ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Ystävä! Ystävä: jogs forward! Bedlam: doesn't bother grabbing the tether and draws his sword instead. Ystävä: *** ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Beltarne! Beltarne: Turn some more, and step. Beltarne: ### ROUND6: YOU ARE UP, Torvall! Torvall: Resist Aura with HT(13) (+1 for fit,-2 aura distance,-1 continued exposure): result: ?succeeded by 6 » Torvall: "Sorry Artegal. I was worried about the flank attack. I will come support you now, friend." Torvall: Can't move very far though. Torvall: ###